


Round One

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post-mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot here. After a mission, Steve and Tony have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round One

“That was horse shit,” Clint growled into his comm as the last of the Doom bots collapsed onto the pavement, half of it blasted with a repulsor and the other half impaled by an arrow. “I am sick and tired of picking up after Reed's messes.”

“You and me both, William Tell,” Tony sighed, coming to land beside Steve. His faceplate lifted and his helmet retracted as he stepped forward to give Steve a quick once-over. “Any hits, Cap?”

Steve shook his head, giving Tony a quick smile before his eyes roamed over the rest of the team, converging on their location.

“Report,” he said, as Natasha and Clint moved in.

“Saw Thor rounding up Hulk – I think he said they were going to go play in the training room until Hulk was ready for his nap,” Natasha smirked, holstering her guns.

“Any casualties?” Steve asked, turning toward Clint.

“Nah, unless you count a truly magnificent Aston Martin. Which I do, because that car is a religious experience.” Clint turned to Tony, one eyebrow raised. “Buy me one?”

Tony snorted out a laugh, holding out an arm as they all moved toward the Quinjet. “Not a chance, Barton.”

Steve tried to pat some of the concrete dust off his uniform as they boarded, and Natasha gave him a glare. “All you're doing is moving it around,” she told him, crossing her arms.

He tried brushing it out of his hair as the jet lifted into the air, wondering how, once again, debris had managed to get in under his cowl.

“The lady is correct,” Tony said, the suit retracting from his hand. “The only way to deal with the problem is a shower.” He brushed at a smear on Steve's cheek, smiling impishly, then wiped the dust onto his own face. “Oh, look, now I need one, too!”

Steve rolled his eyes, though he felt desire flare up in his belly. Tony was always full of adrenaline after a fight, and it made him particularly... _enthusiastic_.

“You promised! There were promises made about discussing your sex life, and you are currently breaking those promises,” Clint called from the pilot's chair, even as the jet slid smoothly onto its landing pad.

“I am talking about personal hygiene here, it's not my fault your mind went straight to the gutter,” Tony said, offering Steve a hand up. Steve took it, and stood, noting that Tony didn't take a step back, so they were touching knees to shoulders when he got all the way up.

“Hi,” Steve said, smiling up at Tony. Usually, he was so much taller than his lover, but in the suit he had to stretch his neck up a little to meet Tony's eye.

“Hi,” Tony rumbled back, eyes dancing.

Natasha and Clint brushed past them on their way into the tower. Clint made a show of retching noises, but the grin he wore belied his true feelings.

Steve leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against Tony's lips, then decided chaste wasn't enough and licked at the seam of Tony's mouth. Tony opened for him, a low creak coming from his throat as Steve's tongue licked inside his mouth.

“Mm,” Steve said, finally pulling back. “Shower?”

“That sounds like the kind of invitation I couldn't begin to turn down,” Tony grinned, turning to lead Steve into the tower and to their penthouse suite.

Under the hot spray from their multi-headed shower, Steve took advantage of Tony's amorous mood, letting soap-slick hands tenderly slide over warm, soft skin. As he took a tiny brown nipple gently between his teeth, Tony carded his fingers through Steve's wet hair, letting his head fall back with a moan.

“I feel incredibly clean,” Tony sighed, hips pushing forward as he sought friction against whatever part of Steve's body he could reach.

Steve chuckled, his tongue swirling around the other nipple while his thumbs slid back and forth over the juts of Tony's hip bones.

“Yeah? You sure you don't need me to wash your back again?”

Tony's breath hitched as Steve slid one hand back to his spine, then lower so his fingers dipped gently into the crack of Tony's ass.

“I'm – _oh_ – very sure, sweetheart. Want you to – oh, God – want you to take me to bed.”

Steve licked his way back up to Tony's mouth, tongue thrusting inside suggestively while his hands continued to roam, until Tony reached back and slapped the panel to turn off the water, opening the shower door in a rush.

“Come, on, gorgeous,” Tony said, slipping out of Steve's grasp and handing him a towel.

They dried themselves off hurriedly, and Tony rolled his eyes as Steve stooped to pick up Tony's discarded towel and hang it on the hook beside his own.

“Oh my God, you are so neurotic,” Tony laughed.

Steve responded by swatting him on the ass as he followed him out to the bedroom. “I'm conscientious. You like it.”

“I love it, but right now I want you to fuck me, not put away wet towels.”

They stumbled to the bed, mouths slotting together breathlessly.

Steve pulled Tony down to his lap, big hands capturing the firm globes of his ass, as Tony rolled his hips, rubbing their cocks together.

Steve let out a little moan, hands clenching at the sensation.

“God, Tony, you've got me so hard,” he murmured, biting kisses down Tony's neck, then back up to his lips.

Tony didn't answer, just reached for the bottle of lube on the night stand and pumped some of the slick into his hand.

Tony reached behind himself, not breaking away from the kiss as he pressed two fingers into himself roughly.

“Careful, baby, don't hurt yourself – let me –” Steve said, fingers moving to meet Tony's, and Tony gasped as Steve's fingertip traced his stretching rim.

“'m good,” Tony gasped, thighs clenching. “Just want you in me.”

Steve moaned, managed to get a pump of lube into his own hand, slicking it over the head of his cock, down to the root.

He pressed his other finger in alongside Tony's, and Tony let out a low keen at the feeling, hips thrusting back for more.

“You're so good for me, baby,” Steve sighed, pushing his finger in, his other slick hand moving to press a knuckle into the soft skin behind Tony's balls.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, need you,” Tony panted, pulling his fingers out of himself. Steve braced his hands on the bed and moved back so he could lay down, reaching out to pull Tony with him so the brunet could straddle his hips.

Tony didn't tease, just slid back, one hand braced on Steve's shoulder, the other guiding his cock in, whining in pleasure at the hot burn and stretch of Steve's cock pushing all the way in.

“Jesus, you're so tight and slick for me,” Steve groaned, unable to stop his hips from stuttering up. Tony grinned down at him, eyes blown with lust.

“Gonna – oh, fuck, yes – gonna ride you until you can't take it anymore,” Tony rumbled, hips rolling as he started to move. Steve's head flopped back and he let out a low whimper, fingers digging into Tony's hips.

Tony set a fast rhythm, one hand on the headboard for leverage, the other moving down to tweak at one of Steve's dusky pink nipples.

Steve cried out, hands tightening on Tony's hips, and planted his feet on the bed so he could thrust his hips up, pushing his cock in faster, deeper, _more_.

“Oh, fuck, Steve, your cock – fuck, you feel good,” Tony moaned, nails scraping down Steve's chest.

“Can't get enough of how tight you are for me,” Steve growled, hips thrusting faster. “Jesus, I can't – oh, God, don't stop, don't _stop._ ”

Tony groaned as Steve thrust up and _ground_ into his prostate, cock pulsing and hot, thick fluid coating his insides. Steve let out a sob of pleasure, eyes rolled back as Tony kept thrusting down, drawing out Steve's orgasm, until the aftershocks faded, until Steve's toes uncurled.

Tony let out a whine, cock red and hard with arousal. He was so close – so damned close, he just needed –

“God, Tony, you just – come here, I gotta taste you,” Steve groaned, hands guiding Tony off his spent cock, pulling him up so he could lick at the head of Tony's erection, humming contentedly at the salty fluid leaking from the tip.

“Jesus, Steve, _God –_ ” Tony gasped, as Steve took him deep into his mouth, tongue tracing a vein. Steve's hands were on his ass, and then two fingers were pushing into him, and it wasn't as good as Steve's cock, of course not, but it was good anyway, it was hot, wet heat around his cock, suction and saliva and the breathy little moans vibrating along the length of him, and two strong, long fingers thrusting in and out, stretching him and rubbing firmly against his prostate, and he couldn't help but fold over to lean on the headboard, hips thrusting forward, his cock hitting the back of Steve's throat. Steve took it, hand clenching on Tony's ass, letting out a louder moan.

Tony pushed forward again, and again, and then Steve added a third finger and he went over the edge, free falling and coming and yelling his pleasure, vision white and full of stars as Steve swallowed him down, until Tony couldn't stay upright anymore and flopped over to the side, one leg still draped over Steve's chest as they both gasped and panted for breath.

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's knee before manhandling him around until he could press himself against Tony's back, wrapping him up in his arms.

“Love you,” Steve whispered as Tony nuzzled back, skin tingling where the soft puffs of Steve's breath hit the back of his neck.

“Love you, too,” Tony sighed, pressing back. “Give me an hour, then wake me up for round two.”

Steve rumbled out a laugh, and settled down to nap.

 


End file.
